


he was a prep and she was a scene

by hinliechten



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 1-5 sentence passages, Drabbles, F/M, One Word Prompts, ok i can't write but. they need more love bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinliechten/pseuds/hinliechten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a compilation of (very) short, unrelated passages for stahl/tharja.</p><p>Out of all the unlikely couples that formed, Stahl and Tharja might just be the weirdest of all.  Or maybe they're made for each other and everyone was too blind to realize it.</p><p>...Probably not, but at least they're happy anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he was a prep and she was a scene

**1\. pet  
**

"We should get a cat after we're settled down," Stahl suggests one day, attempting to make some conversation before they prepare for bed. 

"That sounds very... domestic..." Tharja mutters, not quite sure if she's ready to embrace such a normal life with such an average man.

But when everything calms down, they do anyway. Tharja picks the five-month black kitten out herself, and names her after some figure in Plegian folklore that Stahl can't remember or pronounce for his life. He takes to calling her Fluffy. Fluffy is fond of him, much like someone else who doesn't like to admit it. 

 

**2\. frazzled**

Stahl is unbelievably scatterbrained; it's incredibly annoying, but Tharja finds that when they're settled down in a home that's a bit too quaint for her liking, she can't seem to keep a neat space. Vials, spell books about to fall from their shelves, cauldrons, any ingredient one can name- they're  _everywhere,_ and she hates to admit it, but her husband has rubbed off on her.

 

**3\. in-laws**

Stahl's father and brother run an apothecary. Maybe this marriage _was_ useful after all.

 

**4\. unexpected**

"You know, when you said you got hitched, father and I didn't expect you to bring a girl like her home," Stahl's brother whispers into his ear as Tharja browses their family store's selection, squinting her eyes at the small writing and throwing a multitude of different herbs into her basket. His brother looks somewhat afraid of how intensely she's going at it and Stahl fights back the urge to laugh, but he doesn't really blame him.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well... there's something not average about you now, at least," he attempts reassuringly, sweating as he hears Tharja utter a slightly offhanded, disturbing comment.

 

**5\. special**

"Since we're married now, you really are my special friend!"

"...You are so embarrassing."

 

**6\. faded**

"Robin is still indeed special, but now... You are the most important."

That was probably the sappiest phrase she has ever said so naturally, she'll never say it again, but Stahl notices that she really has been true to her word. Her feelings seem to have faded, and no longer does she follow the tactician around... instead, she nags him to find more ingredients for her potions, stay still for hexes, and to grow up a little. It's a good thing, he thinks. Probably.

 

**7\. fragrance**

"What in all of the gods' names are you doing," Tharja hisses as Stahl sheepishly draws back from hugging her.

"I'm sorry! Your hair just smelled really nice!"

"Don't... _smell_ me!"

"Hey, you owe me! You lied to me about stealing my hair when we first met!"

 

**8\. warm**

Stahl is a cuddler, that much is obvious. It's kind of annoying to get used to, but after a while she gets used to it- and watching him sleep as he's buried himself into her shoulder, the way he breathes, how his chest rises and falls, and even the disgusting little hint of drool on the corner of his mouth is actually kind of soothing.

 

**9\. alike**

Whenever Tharja thinks about it, Noire really does take after Stahl much more than her. Secretly, she's very glad for it.

 

**10\. scared**

"I'm...really afraid to talk to mom," Noire confesses one day, victim to a runny nose that her mother bestowed upon her, blowing on tissues as she spills her heart out, "So... thanks for always being so approachable, dad."

Stahl ruffles her hair; the greenish shade and the constant mess of tangles that could never be tamed are one of the only physical attributes she's gotten from him, but her personality and habits stem much more from his side. "I'm always here for you kid," he smiles, but it's a bit strained, "But I think we should work on you talking with your mother more. She would definitely care what you think of her, no matter how she's like right now."

(Noire is her daughter, of _course_ Tharja would care; no one would ever want their child to be afraid of them. Tharja could hurt, too.)

 

**11\. bonding**

Tharja doesn't want Noire to delve too far into dark magic, but she's not above teaching her daughter a few harmless hexes and charms. 

"Sorry dad!" the girl squeaks, trying to hold in her laughter as her father sobs over the odd purple rash that appeared on his knee, "Mom says it'll fade in a few days- I swear!"

 

**12\. cold**

The first time Noire gets sick is the first time Stahl sees Tharja in such a state of concern and panic. She forces him to make a special recipe of soup passed down from her family for ages, change her washcloth every half an hour, and tends to her every whim; underneath it all, maybe she  _does_  have some maternal instinct.

(or maybe she wants to make up for the her that could have been.)

 

**13\. love**

Tharja absolutely abhors expressing any type of affection, but the very faint blush she sports after a reluctant hug or kiss, the way a small smile appears whenever she talks to Noire, or how Stahl wakes up from a nap with a blanket on him that wasn't there before; she's not the most open about it, but her love is still there.

**Author's Note:**

> i got the title from a deviantart pic.
> 
> my goal is to write at least one fanfic for all of my favorite supports conversations ;__; i marry for love, what can i say. these two were cute. the japanese support (found [here](http://dekodomo.tumblr.com/post/87716481380/uh-i-was-reading-stahl-and-tharjas-support-in)) _killed_ me, and stahl as noire's father is extremely fitting.


End file.
